


Visiting Time

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Will in hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's in hospital after shooting Abel Gideon and has a couple of visitors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Time

Will’s P.O.V

I felt myself awaken…at least I thought I was awake. I hoped I was awake. Please don’t be hallucinating. I felt a hand in mine, a small soft hand. It wasn’t Hannibal. I opened my eyes to find Alana Bloom sitting next to me. She looked incredibly concerned. She smiled softly at me and pushed my hair back, kissing my forehead. I smiled weakly and took in my surroundings. I was at the hospital. Well I suppose I was safe here even if I didn’t feel it. Oh god. The dogs. I needed someone to feed them. I’d ask Hannibal to do it. He’d done it last time. Where was he now? The last thing I remember is grabbing the gun and his car keys that he left on the table and making a run for it. I had been successful and saved Alana. Everything was going to be ok.   
“How are you feeling?” Alana asked.  
“Honestly...I feel like my head is going to explode.”  
“What’s the last thing you remember about last night?”  
“I shot Garret Jacob Hobbs.”  
“Yes but what do you remember about last night?”  
“That’s what I remember Alana!”  
“Well you didn’t shoot Garret Jacob Hobbs. You shot Abel Gideon outside my house last night.”  
“I did? But I saw Garret Jacob Hobbs.”  
“Well you saved my life Will. Thank you.”  
“I had to kill him. I had to kill Garret Jacob Hobbs.”  
“You have already killed him Will.”  
“He keeps coming back. He won’t leave me alone no matter how hard I try he’s always there. I need to see Hannibal.”  
“He’s not here at the moment but Abigail would like to see you if that’s alright. I’ll give Hannibal a call whilst you talk to Abigail.”  
“Alright.”

Alana kissed my cheek and got to her feet. I rubbed my eyes and took a sip of water from the plastic cup that sat on the table next to the bed. Abigail entered the room. She smiled and sat down where Alana had sat.   
“I was so worried about you,” She said.  
“You didn’t need to be.”  
“Of course I did. Your one of my dads now. That means something right.”  
“How is therapy going?”  
“I hate group therapy and Alana still thinks that it will do me good but everyone in the room looks at me and thinks that I helped my dad kill those girls. One even asked if I kept my blood stained clothes.”  
“How’s the writing going?”  
Abigail was planning on writing a book about what really happened to the Hobbs family and how she had no part of her dad’s plan. Unfortunately bitchy reporter Freddie Lounds had convinced her to write this book and had asked Abigail to write about Hannibal and I. Hannibal and I were not happy with the idea of her writing this book especially if we were in it. Apart from that Abigail was sweet even if she had lost everything.   
“It’s harder to write than I thought. I was wondering you and Hannibal could help me out.”  
“Shouldn’t you be asking Freddie that? Im sure she told you to come to her for help.”  
“She did but she’s a reporter. She doesn’t care about me. She just cares about a stupid story.”  
“Thank god you finally realised that.”  
“So what exactly happened to you? I mean I thought you might have been shot or something but I couldn’t see any wounds and nobody would tell me what was going on. They think because im under so much pressure and stress at the moment that this will make things worse for me.”  
“Im not even sure what happened to me so im as clueless as you.”  
“Oh. Well did someone hurt you?”  
“I don’t think so.”

 

I heard the door open and Jack Crawford walked in. He glared at Abigail and turned his attention to me, giving me a small smile. Abigail left the room, sitting with Alana outside. Jack really needed to leave her alone. Yes ok she had killed someone but she didn’t mean to do it. Jack knew she had done it but there was no way near enough evidence to press charges against her. Hannibal had helped her hide the body and she had decided to dig it up because she felt guilty. I suppose this story wasn’t going in her book. Jack took off his black hat and stood next to my bed.  
“Will what the hell happened out there?” He asked.  
“Well I’d love to know myself. I shot somebody and wake up here.”  
“I came to tell you that until you’re mental stable again im confiscating your badge. For your own safety. Yes ok you have helped us catch two criminals but im worried about you.”  
“I’m fine Jack. I can still work.”  
“You say that but you’ve slowly been getting closer to the edge I guess last night you got your push.”  
I frowned and rubbed my eyes again. He always had to be so difficult. The sooner I got out of here and saw Hannibal the better. Hannibal was the only one who could help me. He was the only one who somewhat understood me.   
“You know im feeling tired-“ I started.  
“Alright. I get the message I’ll leave you be.”  
Jack left my room and I closed my eyes quickly drifting back to sleep. Please no more nightmares. 

I felt a large hand in mine and I smiled softly. I opened my eyes to find Hannibal sat down next to me. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing one of his suits. He gave me his typical crooked smile and shifted forward. I sat up carefully, my head instantly throbbing forcing me back down. I groaned and Hannibal chuckled.   
“Don’t ask me how im feeling. Im sick of hearing that damn question,” I said.  
“Yes but unlike Jack im actually concerned about you. So how do you feel?”  
“A little better now that you’re here.”  
“Im glad your ok.”  
“Im not though am I? You said I had a mild seizure last night. They’re going to get worse aren’t they?”  
“I don’t know but for know all we can do is wait and see what happens.”  
“Hannibal please. You saw what happened to me last night? Im loosing my mind…I’m becoming-“  
“Don’t say your becoming Garret Jacob Hobbs. I have told you over and over that you are not becoming him.”  
“Last night I saw Garret Jacob Hobbs and I brought him to you. Why did you lie to me?”  
“I was trying to find a way to calm you down and im sure you would have rather me say that I couldn’t see him than you think I was crazy too.”  
“You said that if I killed him once I could kill him again. I did last night I chased him down and shot him in the head.”  
“That is what you saw?”  
“Yes but let me guess that isn’t what everyone else saw? They saw me shoot Abel Gideon.”  
“Alana was the only witness but yes she said she saw you shoot Abel Gideon. You made Jack happy seeing as you caught his killer and dealt out your own justice.”  
“Yeah shame I cant do that with the damn Chesapeake ripper.”  
“You’ll catch him…one day.”  
“The sooner the better. I mean killing people and eating them is a little insane.”  
“Stop thinking about that and get some rest.”  
“Hannibal what happens if he comes back?”  
“Who?”  
“Garret Jacob Hobbs. I mean I killed him last night but im scared he’ll come back.”  
“Will I cant say he wont come back because I just don’t know how your going to progress but if he does I can assure you I will be with you every step of the way. I am your gauge.”

Hannibal leaned over and kissed my forehead. I instantly felt at ease, the throbbing in my head turning to a dull ache. I smiled and sat up slowly. I then wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. Hannibal wrapped his arms around me and placed his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair.   
“Can you stay for a while?” I asked him.  
“Of course. We can do anything you like and talk about what you want depending on how it effects you.”  
“Just don’t psychoanalyze me.”  
“I won’t like you when you’re psychoanalyzed.”  
I smiled and chuckled for the first time in a while. With Hannibal everything didn’t seem as bad. Hannibal joined in with the chuckling. He then pulled open his bag and handed me a tub of food. I smiled and took it from him.   
“You didn’t have to,” I said.  
“Nonsense. The food in here is not good for you and I only want the best for you,” he said.  
“Nothing beats your cooking.”  
I grabbed a plastic fork and began eating the meal he had prepared for me. Scrambled eggs and sausages. The first meal we had eaten together the day after we had met. Funny how this man who I hadn’t liked at all was now my closest friend. The only one I could trust.


End file.
